


The Last Daughter of Cold Harbour

by Sam_3024



Category: Dawnguard DLC - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim Dawnguard
Genre: DLC, Dawnguard, F/F, Gen, Skyrim - Freeform, Vampire Lord, VideoGame, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_3024/pseuds/Sam_3024
Summary: It was a family tradition. Many went through it before me, but I will make sure no one has to endure it after me.





	1. The Ritual

The wind crept in through a window and extinguished the candles that were strategically placed in a circle around me. I sat in the dark for what seemed like hours, but it had only been minutes. I began to get scared. I wanted to call out for my mother and father, but I knew they wanted this for me. The three of us have been looking forward to this day for years: the 20th of Evening Star. So, I stayed silent and waited. I sat in the circle of unlit candles and rubbed my hands together for warmth. 

All of a sudden, a man appeared before me from a cloud of black smoke. He was average looking, except for his black eyes. Just a glance at his extremities proved that he was superior in build, and obviously superior in strength to me. He wore nothing but a loincloth. He slowly walked around the outside of the circle, staring at me deviously. "Yes, you'll do perfectly," he hissed with a smile. 

A chill ran up my spine as he brushed my thick, black hair behind my ear. He knelt in front of me and moved in closer. I backed away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me even closer. Panic ran through my body. He pushed me to the ground, held me there, and straddled me. Surely this wasn't the ritual every girl had gone through before me. Surely this wasn't what my mother endured. 

He removed his loincloth and parted my legs. I resisted against him even though I knew I would never get away. He grabbed my legs, pulled me towards him, entered me quickly and roughly. I was paralyzed with pain. He moved faster and faster. I stopped resisting. The more I resisted, the more pain it caused. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine something better. When I opened my eyes again, he was no longer a human.

He had changed form to a Dremora. His claws dug into my hips, causing little beads of blood to develop and leave a crimson trail down my side. He stopped, flipped me over so that my back was against his chest, and he continued. It hurt worse this time when he entered me. It felt as if his member was barbed, and that's when I noticed the pool of blood forming underneath me. 

I was becoming numb from the sensory overload of intense pain. My body went limp and weak from the loss of blood and strength. I didn't really see a point of fighting anymore. I knew I would die and I would never assume the powerful form of my mother and father. 

He pushed me off of him and I slipped in my own blood. It caked my hair and my entire back side was laying in it. His clawed hand grabbed my throats and squeezed as he finished inside me. His claws left puncture wounds from which I was now bleeding out. All I could do was cough; that's all I had strength for. Blood spotted my mouth after each cough. 

This was it. I would die. I was just sixteen years old. 

He disappeared just as he had appeared, in a cloud of black smoke. The wind sent chills over my entire body. I laid there, writhing in pain, in a pool of blood. Tears left my eyes, but I couldn't even sob. Life was fleeing my body quickly. 

 

I wake up and bolt upright in a cold sweat and crying. The nightmares happened at least once a week and it was always in vivid detail. I relived it every week. Every single pain and the smell of copper was just as present in my dreams as they were the night it actually happened. 

I lay back down and try to go back to sleep. I hear birds chirping outside, but sunrise was not here yet. It is early morning. I close my eyes and wish that my mother was here. She always knew how to console me, especially from the nightmares. But she is dead now, and I'm a grown woman that shouldn't rely on her mother like a child would. 

•

I threw on my iron armor and matching boots. I was due at The Scorched Hammer for smithing training in a few minutes. My father's Akiviri Katana fromhis days as a Blade needed fixing and Balimund was the only decent blacksmith around. 

"Sorry, that's out of my realm. Try speaking with Eorland Grey-mane in Whiterun. He's the best blacksmith in all of Skyrim."

"Alright, thank you anyway," I said as I turned and left. 

A red guard man was inches from my face. He was tall and dressed in a black leather outfit with an enormous war hammer on his back. He squinted angrily at me. "Let's take a walk," he suggested. He motioned me down an alley where not many people walked. I obliged and went down the alley out of curiosity.


	2. The Dawnguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isran makes an offer I can't refuse.

"Your stench is unbearable," the Redguard man grimaces. "Normally I wouldn't ask your kind for anything, but I know you're different and I'm giving you a chance to right your wrongs."

"You'll have to excuse me, but I'm not understanding," I say innocently.

"You're Dragonborn. I've heard a lot about how you slew a dragon at Whiterun's watchtower and absorbed its soul. However, you're also a disgusting parasite on society. You're a vampire," he sneered.

"What? How can you tell?" I whispered.

"I'm the leader of the Dawnguard. That means I can simply look at you and tell. Also, I can practically smell it on you."

"Anyway, what do you want with me?" I inquire.

"I'm inviting you to join the Dawnguard and wipe out the rising vampire threat," he answered boldly.

"You want me to kill my own kind?" 

"You're not living in Castle Volkihar. I'm assuming you're distancing yourself for some reason. After all, you're living in Riften. You can't get further away from Volkihar than Riften," he smiled at his self-proclaimed witty generalization. "Here, take my crossbow. Head to Dimhollow Crypt and find what the vampires are hiding. You'll be handsomely rewarded." He didn't even wait for me to answer and left. 

I'm annoyed that his theory on distancing myself from Volkihar was correct. I thought over the proposition long and hard. I decide that it's just one crypt. If it helps keep the vampires under control, then what could be wrong about it? The thought of killing another vampire sickened me a little though. I know just how hard it can be to live with it.


	3. Dimhollow Crypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through Dimhollow Crypt and make a shocking discovery.

It was a long trek up the snowy mountain, but I finally reached a little alcove illuminate by torches. Outside, there was a wooden sign that read "Dimhollow Crypt". I tip toed inside and could hear two vampires speaking to one another. A chill ran down my spine at the thought that these were Castle Volkihar vampires. I sniped both the vampires and their accompanying death hound with the crossbow Isran had given me.

I headed down an entry way that was littered with the dead bodies of other vampires. The next area was lined with coffins. A vampire and her skeleton thralls were pacing about. I stayed in the shadows, which helped keep me invisible. I took one at a time down, waiting in between for the rest to settle down and stop searching for me. I next witnessed a vampire and a Draugr battle each other to a draw. Her death hound lurked about, which I quickly took care of. IS this all Dimhollow will be? Taking vampires down while hiding in the shadows? I have yet to be challenged. Not even the giant Frostbite Spider could take me on. 

Behind the spider was a door guarded by two gargoyle statues. I quietly entered and heard vampires interrogating a Vigilant of Stendarr. This wasn't going to end well. As I leaned over the edge of the balcony, I could see that there were more vampires than the one vigilant could take. Before I could devise a plan, they killed him. I let the vampires and their human thrall walk over the stone bridge. I picked off which ever one was last in line as to not alert the ones in front that someone was killing them off. I ran down to see what it was the vigilant had. It was a book of notes on Dimhollow Crypt. I flipped through the notes as I walked over the stone bridge.

Arches were aligned in a circle and in the center there was a pedestal. It looked like the center was a lever of sorts, so I placed my hand on it and a spike shot up and through my hand. I winced in pain and let out a short cry.The blade retracted and a purple mist rose up from the cracks in the floor. It must be a puzzle. At the end of each line in the floor, there was a mobile pedestal. I pushed one along the purple glow just to see what would happen. Another line of purple mist arose. I continued to do this until the floor sunk down, forming stairs to a monolith. I moved closer to examine it and placed a gentle hand on it.

The front of it opened up to reveal a woman. She was beautiful and dressed in Royal Vampire Armor. She must be a very special vampire. An Elder Scroll was attached to her back. She dropped to the floor and slowly got back up. She rubbed her head. "Who are you?"


	4. Serana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am faced with an incredibly difficult choice.

"H-Hadria," I stuttered. "Who are you?"

"Wait a minute," the girl before me squinted at me, "you're just like me." She observed. "You're a vampire!"

"Answer my question!" I point Isran's crossbow at her.

"Please, calm down! I mean no harm. My name is Serana."

"What are you doing down here and why were you asleep inside a monolith in Dimhollow Crypt?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel quite comfortable disclosing all of that yet." She sighed.

"Why not? I'm a vampire as well, like you said. No one else will understand this predicament like I would."

"Well, do you know how long you've been down here?"

"No, actually. Who is the High King?"

"If I'm being perfectly honest, I'm not quite sure. I don't think anyone is. Skyrim is divided right now and in the middle of a civil war. Some revere the Imperial Legion and the other separatists swear allegiance to the Stormcloaks." 

"They Cyrodiil is the head of an empire?! I must've been down here longer than I thought. I have to get home as soon as possible. There's no telling what has happened." She rambles.

"Well, if your family has steered clear of the Dawnguard they should be fine." I reply.

"The who?" She asks, reminding me of a child.

"The Dawnguard. They're vampire hunters. Their leader, Isran, told me to come here."

"You're working with vampire hunters? That doesn't make any sense," Serana said.

"I'm not working with them! You know, I'm not sure why I came here. I've found nothing but a girl who has been asleep for hundreds of years that asks too many questions!" I grow increasingly annoyed at my current situation.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry. Can you at least help me get home? I'm not well acquainted with the new Skyrim." She pleads.

"You'll have to sooner or later. I had to get used to the changes over hundreds of years too."

"Please? My father will most definitely reward you for my safe-keeping and return." 

"Fine, but I'm dropping you off and then going on my way. So, where are we going?" I ask.

"Thank you. My home is on a little island to the north of Solitude. That does still exist, doesn't it?"

"Solitude? Yes, it still exists. You wouldn't happen to live at Castle Volkihar, would you?" 

"Yes, how did you know that?" She physically appears to be suspicious of me.

"I have history with the vampires of Castle Volkihar."

"Really?" This perplexes her.

"Yes, and I rather not go back there. May I ask what your affiliation is with them?"

"My father is Lord Harkon. He rules the castle." She seems more comfortable now.

"You've got to be joking. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else to take you home. I swore to myself that if I got away, I would never return to Castle Volkihar."

"Please, I will do anything if you can help me get back home. It's not easy to trust strangers, and I'm pretty lucky to have been found by another Volkihar vampire. So, please?" She begs.

"I can take you as far as the island, but I will not speak to Harkon. Ever."


	5. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and I arrive back at Castle Volkihar.

From the poorly crafted rowboat, Serana and I crane our necks to take in the vastness of Castle Volkihar. The last time I was here, it seemed a lot more pleasant. Now, the whole island is surrounded by a dense fog, the sky is completely gray, and Bone Hawks circle above the island. A chill runs down my spine at the memory of my time here. Serana doesn't act as overjoyed as she should for someone that has been away from home for such a long time. I got the overwhelming feeling that both of us were somehow wronged by her father, Lord Harkon. I had so many questions, but not enough time and it wasn't my place to question her.

"Well, here you are. It's been quite an adventure," I say to Serana.

"Serana?!" I turn around and there is a high elf coming down the bridge that leads into the castle. "Serana, is that really you?!" The elf inquires. "The both of you must report to Lord Harkon at once!"

"I guess I'm expected," Serana says as she shrugs. "Come on. I won't let anything happen to you; I'm in your debt." 

"Come along, I'll open the gates for the two of you." The high elf offers.

I guess I have no choice but to revisit the past and go inside. A lump forms in both my throat and stomach. The high elf closes the iron draw gate after us and opens a giant wooden door for us. It's astounding for me to see the castle look so old and dilapidated. Hundreds of years ago, when I was here, the castle looked relatively new then. It's as if the evilness of Lord Harkon has become tangible and has aged the surrounding island. I follow Serana silently past two huge gargoyle statues as the high elf closes the wooden doors behind us. She descends down a stone staircase. I instantly see vampires I used to know: Vingalmo, Orthjolf, and Garan Marethi. One of the only good things that I had at Castle Volkihar was Garan. He could be overly serious sometimes, but he was always there to help and was always on my side. He was never one for having one prime ruler, but he was always loyal to everyone he knew. And in the center of the room, is Harkon...

"Serana! My long lost daughter has returned! And with the Elder Scroll!" He exclaimed. I already was rolling my eyes. He's not a genuine man. He and Serana engage in a small conversation when I realize Garan sees me. I swear I can almost see a smirk on his face. He nods to me and I smile. "And who is this?" Lord Harkon asks, referring to me.

"This is Hadria. She was my protector on our trek here." Serana introduces me.

"Hmm, Hadria," he says playfully with a smile. "There is no doubt you shall be rewarded for my daughter's safe return. I shall send for you shortly, but for now make yourself at home." He turns and leaves the main throne room. 

"Thank you for all your help, but I think I need to be on my own for a bit. I need to take all of this in." Serana says.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be around here if you need me. If I leave, I'll let you know." I dismiss myself from the throne room as well and walk into the alchemy room off the main throne room. Up the stairs is the library, where I remember Garan always being. As I reach the top step, just as I thought Garan is in the library with his nose in a book.

"Long time, no see," he says in his unforgettably deep voice and Morrowind accent. 

"Yes, I suppose so. I never thought I'd be back here," I sighed.

"If we're being frank, I'll admit I thought the same. You seemed so desperate to get out."

"I was! Somehow I found myself on a quest for the Dawnguard in Dimhollow Crypt. I found Serana and next thing I know she asks me to bring her here."

"The Dawnguard?! You mustn't say anything to Harkon about them!" Garan puts the book down. 

"I know, I know. I'm not saying anything to anyone, except you of course. I'm done after this. I don't know why I am here, Garan. I was supposed to be settled down by now with a loving husband and two beautiful children, but I keep finding myself haunted by this place." I sink in my chair defeatedly.

"Would you really want that though? You'd out-live your children and husband and eventually they'll ask why you never look any older." 

"If I could get rid of this so-called gift, I would. It has taken so many opportunities for a normal life from me."

"Ever since I met you, when you were a little girl, even before the day you underwent the ritual, you have always been against living as a vampire." Garan said.

"Haven't you been listening, Garan? Molag Bal created our species to profane the cycle of life and to go against Akatosh. We weren't created to be happy. The first vampire, Lemae Beolfag, was an unwilling victim. If the very first of our kind wasn't happy or willing, you have to question what our purpose is."

"You've done quite a bit of thinking about this, I can see. My piece of advice for you is to not wallow in self-loathing. Do not let this stop you from achieving your dreams of marrying, living in a nice big house, and starting a family. Where there is a will, there is a way. Always keep your will to go on." Garan gave a smile that was masking slight melancholy.

"Hadria?" A voice came from the hall. A young dark elf stood there. I could tell he had recently been turned. "Lord Harkon would like to see you now."

"I guess I better go. It was nice to talk with you again," I put a hand on Garan's shoulder.

He placed his hand over mine, "We'll do much more talking. I'll be sure of that."

I walked through the hallway, past the cathedral, to Lord Harkon's room. I stood in the doorway, but he hadn't seen or heard me yet. He was obviously still pretentious and pompous. He had an elaborate throne sitting in front of his fireplace and a far inferior rickety, wooden chair next to him, which is where his late wife sat. I glanced at the bed for a brief second which was still extravagantly and unnecessarily decorated. I cleared my throat to get Harkon's attention and entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Ah yes, please, sit,"I knew this was him trying to say he was more powerful than me. "I'm so glad you've come back. I've missed you so much, Hadria."

"I can't say the same, Harkon."


	6. Harkon: Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harkon gives orders to find a moth priest.

"Ah come now, you're still angry after all these years?" He smiled deviously and took a sip of spiced wine.

"What is it that you want, because I rather not speak to you."

"Tell Garan Marethi, 'It is time,' and tell him I would like him to take care of it. You, I would like to find a moth priest to decipher the elder scroll Serana brought with her."

"I will do this for you, but then, I'm leaving Castle Volkihar forever." 

"That's what you said the last time," he smirked again.

-

As I tried to leave Volkihar, Serana decided to tag along. We rowed back across the freezing ocean to the Icewater Jetty. I had the plan to make it to Solitude and take take a carriage to Dragon's Bridge. There was talk of a carriage accident on the other side of the bridge, and the body of a vampire was found. This would probably give some clue as to what step to take next. I wish that I could either leave Serana or send her back. As much as I tend to like her, I could really use some alone time. Seeing and speaking with Harkon again left me in a strange state of mind. I desperately wanted someone to talk about it with, but I can't speak about it to Serana. After all, Harkon is her father. Anyway, when we reach Dragon Bridge, we cross the bridge and search around. After walking down the path for a few minutes, we see a carriage tipped over. A dead horse and two bodies lay on the side of the road. Sereana searches the back of the carriage, and I search the front. I find a book that was strewn on the path and open it. It was the vampire's journal, stating where to find the moth priest! I don't believe it!

"Serana!" I shout. "Read this!" I toss her the book.

She skims the pages and reads aloud, "Forebears' Holdout? Isn't that close to here?"

"I think so! It should be further down this road."

She and I practically run down the road until we come to a cavelike opening with a wooden sign outside labelled, "Forebears' Holdout". As we sneak inside, we notice members of the Dawnguard walking around. Then, I remember Isran. I was suppose to report back to him, but I suppose it's safe to say I'm working against him now. I imagined all the things Isran would yell at me if I ever saw him again. I walked down some stone steps and Serana followed. She used vampiric drain on the enemies on the ground level, while I sniped on the ones above us with the crossbow. There was a giant, round stone wall in the center of the room. Serana followed me through an archway and we both gasped in awe of the almost beautiful wall of light around a man in the center of it. This must be the moth priest. We quickly search the bodies around and find a key to put into a pedestal above us. Once the key was in, the wall of light disappeared and the moth priest began to fight back. As soon as he was in a vulnerable spot, I used vampire's seduction on him and turned him into my thrall. I asked him to go to Castle Volkihar, and he listened without any "if's", "ands", or "but's".


	7. Valerica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and I return to Castle Volkihar with the Moth Priest.

I push open the big wooden doors to the castle, and Serana follows closely behind. As we enter the throne room, I see that the Moth Priest is here. Serana and I discovered that his name is Dexion. Not but a minute passes when Garan already has something else for me. "Go see Harkon," he says. I look at Serana, and she nods signaling that she'll wait in the throne room. Reluctantly, I go to Harkon's room once more. He's sitting in his ornate chair next to the fire. Is this all he ever did?

"The Moth Priest is here," I say as I close the door.

"I know! I've heard! I can't express how grateful I am. Now, we just need to find the other two Elder Scrolls and I can finally fulfill the prophecy of the Tyranny pf the Sun," said Harkon.

"The what?! You know what, I don't want to know. Just reward me for my work so far," I demanded.

"Oh, but of course! Here," he handed me two beautifully decorated bottles. I knew exactly what they were.

"These are Potions of Blood," my eyes widen, "I didn't think there were any more of these! How do you have them?"

"We have them made regularly, and I can assure you that they're fresh," he smiles deviously.

I give him an odd look and stow the bottles in my apothecary satchel attached to my belt. Leaving the room, I immediately scan the area for Serana. I had no idea where to begin when it came to finding more Elder Scrolls. Perhaps I should be consulting Garan, but at this point I felt like I relied on Serana when it involves Harkon. Luckily, I see her sitting in a chair next to the stairs and talking to Dexion. She looked genuinely interested in whatever Dexion was telling her. She was too kind to be here and a vampire. Not to mention, go through the ritual for becoming a Daughter of Coldharbour. I didn't even want to imagine her on the brink of death or being treated so wrong.

"Could I borrow you for a moment, Serana?" I asked kindly.

"Of course! Dexion, you'll have to finish that story sometime!" She smiled at the Moth Priest.

As we walked somewhere more secluded, I debriefed her. "Your father wants me to track down two more Elder Scrolls."

"Why? Does he have any idea how difficult that would be?"

"He has to know. Why else would he make me do it? He said something about fulfilling the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy." I inform her.

"What is that?" She asks.

"I thought you'd know! Anyway, how do we start looking for these Elder Scrolls?"

Serana paces, thinking hard. "I wish my mother was here. She'd know where to start," she scoffs, "She would probably even have one."

"Well then, lets find her," I suggest.

"I wish I knew where she was," Serana trails off.

"You've got to be kidding me. Well, is there something that would give us a clue as to where she went?"

"She devoted most of her time to this garden in the center of the castle. Maybe something will turn up?"

"There's only one way to find out,' I sighed.

After delving underneath the castle, Serana and I come out of a wooden door. There's a huge sun dial in the middle of the garden, which I recognize. We both take a look around and aren't impressed at what we see. I had nearly forgotten about this place, but it brings memories back. I remember that Valerica had a hidden laboratory from Harkon. I wasn't sure of how to present this to Serana without making her suspicious of me. I slowly approach the sun dial, and Serana stares at it. She notices the missing moon-shaped runes, thank the Nines! "It looks like a puzzle of some sort," she says. "I was here as a child a lot, but I never noticed the moon runes were moveable. Lets take a look around to see if we can find the other pieces." We start looking in opposite directions, and oddly enough I find a half moon-shaped rune in the vegetable garden that is now dead. I shower the area some more and discover a crescent moon rune against the wall of a tower. I go back to the sun dial and put in the parts. Serana soon joins me and also has two moon runes, and places them in the sun dial. Suddenly, stairs appear leading underground again.

"I can't believe this!" She says excitedly. "I never knew this was here."

"You think we'll find her?" I ask, trying to avoid her noticing that I am already aware this is here.

"You know, I do have a good feeling about this. She was an incredibly clever woman, so we'll either find her or she left something behind that tells us her whereabouts."

This made me nervous. After all, I have complicated history with the original Volkihar vampires. This includes Harkon, Valerica, and Garan. Although Garan and I have always been friends, I never truly knew how Valerica felt about me. I wouldn't know what to say to her if we do find her. This guarantees that Serana will find out about everything, and I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know. I had come to like her. She would be very upset and angry if she knew what happened before she came along. Anyway, we come to another wooden door at the end of a staircase that ascended high enough I was sure we were at ground level again. Serana pushes it open, revealing her mother's study. It looked untouched. Ingredients were laid all over the wooden tables, the bookcases were filled with books, and her ritual circle was still in the center of the room. I got chills looking at it as it reminded me of the candle circle around me the day my parents forced me to sacrifice myself to Molag Bal and become a Daughter of Coldharbour. I wonder if it reminded Serana of her ritual day. "Ok, she had a journal," Serana begins, "If we can find it, it should tell us something." We go over to the bookcase and skim it. I lay eyes on a book made from a tanned leather, and I pull it out. Upon opening it, I see Valerica's handwriting.

"I think this is it," I hand the book to her.

"Perfect!" She flips to the last pages and skims them as well. "It says she's in the Soul Cairn!"

"You think thats what the ritual circle is for?" I say, pointing at the circle of candles in the center of the room.

"It has to be. Good thing she wrote the recipe for the ritual in here. Although, we're going to need some of her blood."

"Serana, she's your mother. You share her blood."

"Let's hope that's enough. We're going to need finely ground bone meal, soul gem shards, and void salts. I already see the bone meal on that table. You look for the salts and soul gems," she says.

"I'll see what I can do," I say as I walk towards the stairs up to the platform. The soul gems were on a table next to the stairs. I hand them to Serana as we reach the top of the stairs. I scavenge over the tables and finally a bookcase, where I find the void salts.


	8. The Soul Cairn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into the Soul Cairn to find Serana's mother, Valerica.

An oddly soothing purple light rose from the stone floor as rings in the ritual circle gave way to a staircase. Serana and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Valerica had told me about this theory of hers about the Soul Cairn before I left Volkihar. She theorized that the Soul Cairn is where souls go when a soul gem is used. I found this idea fascinating, but I had no idea just how right she was. Not to mention that she found a way to access it. She never told me. Slowly, Serana and I descended the steps. 

The Soul Cairn was a world of vast purple skies and whitish, gray sands. Tall black stones with a circle cut out of the top towered over head. Every now and again, there was a brick building. Translucent figures of people roamed around aimlessly, which I guessed were souls. From what I could tell, the Soul Cairn was neither Sovngarde nor Oblivion. It was somewhere in between. A tall wall separated the Soul Cairn into two parts. On the other side of the wall, it seemed even more vast than before. In the distance, I could barely make out a castle through the fog. Serana and I made an unspoken agreement that this was where we would find her mother.

We walked at a steady pace towards the castle. Occasionally a bone man would rise from the sand that we would have to fight. I remember my mother reading me fairytales with bone men in them, but they are reality. All of this made me wonder what other forms of fiction were actually out there. I also wondered how seeing Valerica again would be. What am I to say to her? I was running out of time as I stepped onto the first stone step of the castle, Serana close behind. As I reached the top, I noted another wall of light that barricaded the entrance to the castle. And then I saw her. Valerica hears us coming up the steps and comes forward to the wall of light.

"Serana, what are you doing here?! And you brought this traitor?!" Valerica erupts.

"Whoa, Valerica, please just listen to us. We're on your side!" I interject.

"What do you mean, mother? This is my friend. She's helped get us this far." Adds Serana.

I note how aged Valerica looks. "Why are the two of you here?! Answer me!" She yells.

"We need two Elder Scrolls," Serana blurts out.

"What for?"

"Harkon mentioned something about the Tyranny of the Sun," I said.

"That lunatic plans on fulfilling the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy?! I should have known he would eventually become so insane that he would attempt this. You two listen to me closely," Valerica starts," The Tyranny of the Sun is a prophecy that requires a Daughter of Coldharbour to extinguish the sun. Vampires will then be free to roam all of Tamriel and usurp anyone and anything. I will give you the Elder Scroll, but only to use it against Harkon. You have to promise me that you two will not give it to him." We all pause.

"I had no idea," Serana says defeatedly, "He's using me. He no longer sees me as a daughter!" Serana storms off, down the steps. 

Its just Valerica and I now. "I don't know what your intentions with my daughter are, Hadria, but don't think I've forgotten about when we last saw each other."

"My intention with Serana is to keep her safe. We've become very good friends. She trusts me. Why don't you? If I wanted to cause her harm, it would have already been done. You wouldn't have ever known. Why is that? Because you ran away from your husband, locked Serana in a crypt, and then you fled into the Soul Cairn."

Valerica stared at me, "You ran first. You left me alone with him."

"He was your husband, not mine. That's something you made sure of. Valerica, I had to leave. There was nothing but trouble for me at Castle Volkihar. You did me a service of driving a wedge between you, me, and Harkon so I took the opportunity and left while I could." We both paused for a few seconds. "Valerica?"

"Yes?" She answered quietly while looking to the ground.

"We're nearly the same age. Why do you look so aged?"

"It's the Soul Cairn. Even though I'm a vampire, prolonged exposure effects anything that isn't just a soul," she sighed.

"I promise you that Serana and I will kill Harkon and get you out of here. Speaking of which, how do we get your Elder Scroll?"

"You'll have to defeat the three keepers. Their power is what keeps this wall up. I can give it to you then. You're lucky the dragon that roams here and I befriended one another after all these years or else that'd be a whole other battle. Anyway, come back here once you've defeated the keepers."

With that, I went down the steps and looked for Serana who was sitting on a rock nearby. She looked extremely confused and upset. "Is everything alright, Serana?" 

"I was coming back up the stairs when I heard the end of your conversation. I want you to explain because it doesn't make any sense."

"I will tell you after we get the Elder Scroll, but I can't stop right now. We have to defeat the keepers," I tell her.

"Ok, but I'm not sure how to feel about you or my parents. I feel like everything I've ever known is false." She admits.

"I understand. I get that feeling more and more with each passing day. Now lets go kill those keepers," I say with a smirk.


	9. The Second Elder Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana and I have defeated the keepers and obtain the Elder Scroll from Valerica.

Serana and I run back up the Soul Cairn castle steps, dripping sweat and blood. Luckily, it is not our own. I notice the transparent wall barricade is no longer blocking our path and Valerica meets us. She looks astonished. Her and Serana embrace each other for the first time in centuries. Watching their reunion makes me miss my own mother. She would have loved Serana and Serana would have loved her too.

"Quickly!" Valerica ushers us inside the doors that are taller than any giant I had ever seen. Valerica leads us to her little alchemy lab once we're inside. She opens a long wooden box with a key and steps aside. I step forward and take it, admiring the jewels encrusted on it. 

"Here, I'll carry it on my back like the other one. It'll give you an opportunity to hold more things in your satchel." Serana offers.

"Thank you," I tell her. 

"You two have to go now, before Harkon grows suspicious." Valerica says, saddened.

"Thank you for all your help, Valerica. I promise we'll come back for you," I say.

Serana hugs her mother one last time, "I promise we'll come back."

"Very well," Valerica agrees. "Go now!"

I descend the castle steps and follow the trail that led us here. On the way back, Serana doesn't say anything to me. I wonder if it's because she's sad to leave her mother so suddenly after just seeing her again or if it's because she can't formulate the words to ask about her mother and I. Or perhaps, it's a combination of both. I want to ask her, but I can't quite get the words out myself. Serana and I ascend the steps back into Valerica's laboratory in Tamriel. I suppose it's time for the story to be told.

"You're awfully quiet, Serana."

"I'm just thinking about my father. The next time we see him, we'll have to kill him," she looks to the floor.

"He's not your father anymore. He's a psychopath."

"I know, but it's still hard to think about. I thought he actually cared about my return. Anyway, I shouldn't dwell on this." She says as she leads the way out of the laboratory. When we reach the gardens again, she turns to me. "Don't think I've forgotten about what you and my mother were saying. I want to know the story."

"Let's sit over here. I need to rest from all that anyway." I suggest, pointing at two old chairs and a table that looks like it would break if you placed a feather on it. "I'm not sure if you know this or not, but I lived at Castle Volkihar a long time ago, long before you were born. I lived here with my family, who ruled the castle at the time. Your mother was the same age as me, so we were best friends. We even became Daughters of Coldharbour the same day."

"You and my mother have known each other this whole time and your family ruled before mine?! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Let me finish the story. It will probably answer many questions." I exhale, trying to procrastinate. "Harkon was a few years older than your mother and I. He became a vampire before us. Your father's transformation was not an easy one. He used to feel that being a Vampire Lord was a shameful thing, but he grew to love it and obsess over it. Anyway, I helped your father through his transition. During that time, I learned that your mother fancied him and was jealous I got to spend so much time with him, but she understood. I should have been happier for her that she might have found a husband, because as you know vampire women are often married off shortly after becoming a Daughter of Coldharbour if a suitor had been chosen. However, I knew that Harkon was falling in love with me and I had started to reciprocate his feelings."

"Do I want you to continue?" Serana asks jokingly. 

"I think you do," I smile at her. "I told Harkon about your mother, so we started meeting in private as to not upset her or make her suspicious. Your father used to be a gentle and loving person, which I'm sure you know. He was the first man I loved, and the same could be said for your mother. Harkon and I eventually decided we would be married. However, Valerica found Harkon and I in the abandoned watchtower out front. She was heartbroken. She went to her parents and told them that she wanted to be betrothed to Harkon. Her parents met with his to discuss it and they agreed. I never even got the chance to tell my parents we were courting. Harkon tried to tell his parents about me, but they thought Valerica would be a better match since she was a commoner, as he was. Harkon and I still met a few times after your parents were married, but I told him I couldn't do it any longer. Valerica used to be my best friend and I hurt her once enough just by not telling her about us. Your father changed overnight. He acted more cold towards your mother and through himself into the pursuance of power instead of love, because he couldn't have the love he wanted."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. It's wonderful to hear about my parents before I was born, but also makes me uncomfortable. Oddly enough, it makes me slightly angry at my. mother for separating you two."

"I'm about to tell you why I'm grateful for your mother coming between him and I. He was driven so crazy by the lust of power and how unhappy he was, that he killed my parents. He then became the ruler of Castle Volkihar and has been ever since. I knew then that he wasn't the man I fell in love with. I was still drawn to him though, and he was still very much in love with me. I never forgave him for my parents, but somewhere deep down I did still love him. I was so angry that I still felt that way. So, we met in secret again once more. He asked me to run away with him and we could live somewhere far away from Volkihar. He wanted to get married and have kids. I told him he couldn't. He had just taken power and he was already married. So, after that your mother and I worked to mend our friendship. She apologized so many time to me for stealing Harkon and sometimes she wept about how cruel he had been recently. There were times when they were happy together though. Soon after Valerica and I became friends again, your mother became pregnant with you. She was overjoyed, Harkon treated her better than usual, and I would cry at night over it. Had I known then what a wonderful person you would turn out to be, I wouldn't have done that as much." I smiled at Serana awkwardly.

She looked ill and confused. "I-I don't understand. How is any of this possible? I mean, it makes since. I never thought my father loved my mother, but I never knew you existed until Dimhollow. I feel dirty, like I shouldn't be here. Wait, why did you leave?"

"It was the culmination of everything I already told you about. The final straw was when Harkon tried to drunkenly force himself on me. Your mother doesn't know about that night. It was the night before I left. I left before your mother gave birth. I knew nothing about anyone at Volkihar after that." 

"I think I need some time alone to process all of this," Serana walked back into the castle without making eye contact with me. I thought I'd feel better after telling someone.


	10. Fruition

"Well," Garan sighed, "I have to say that I'm quite shocked at your honesty. It was hard enough for you to admit it when it was your present, not to mention your past."

"I know," I said as I took a swig of ale from my flagon. "I'm not sure if it was a good or bad thing to tell her. I don't feel better having told her, but I don't feel bad. I suppose I feel bad about it because she's a nice girl, and I feel good about it because I still harbor anger for Valerica." Garan and I both laughed.

"That sounds feasible. I couldn't blame you if that were the truth." Garan takes a sip from his own flagon.

"Garan, haven't you ever been in love?" I jeer.

"No," he scoffs, "I never had the time, nor the interest. I had better things to occupy my time with."

"Oh, but Garan, you will never understand what you're missing. Being in love is the best thing in this world."

"Tell me, have you found that the cold grasp of love has gripped you again?"

"I wish," I whisper as I finish off the flagon.

Garan also downs the rest of his ale. "Say what you like, Hadria, but you know you cannot lie to me. I'm going to bed. I've had far too much to drink and I believe you have too."

"Speak for yourself," I say with a smile. 

I find myself sitting in the alchemy laboratory balcony alone. It has been at least two weeks since I've spoken to Serana. I wanted nothing more than to just be friends with her. You cannot base a friendship off of lies, so I told her the truth. I told her everything about my history with Castle Volkihar. The last time I was in this gods-forsaken castle, I lied to my best friend far more than I should have. I don't intend to make the same mistake. I've grown jaded by the duality of every other vampire in this castle. Again, I find myself wanting to leave. I look around the room to make sure I am truly alone, and then I make my way out of the front doors.

I look out over the water and wish I could sail back across it. What I wouldn't give to be back in Riften. What I wouldn't give to be back in Honeyside. What I wouldn't give to listen to Iona's complaining that I found humorous. What I wouldn't give to see Brynjolf...

"H-Hadria?"

I startle and turn to see it's Serana. "Serana! How long has it been?" I ask as if I didn't know.

"At least a week, I think," she says as she sits beside me. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"No, don't apologize. I don't take news like that very well, but that's no excuse to not see you. To tell you the truth, you're the only one that speaks to me like an adult. Everyone else keeps things like that from me and treats me like I'm still the shy little girl clinging to my mother's skirt." She sighs. "We have a mission to do. I feel like thats been more of the reason I've been absent. I know we have to kill my father, but it's weighing on me. I think we should leave tonight."

"But, Serana-" I start.

"We don't have have anymore time to waste," she stands and helps me up. 

She nearly pulls me over and into the rowboat. As if I've lost time, we're at the Icewater Jetty. It's like she knew how much I didn't want to be at Volkiahr in that moment and took it upon herself to relieve me of my misery. I didn't know what to say to her anymore. If concealing the truth hurts her and telling the truth makes her keep her distance, what am I to say? She's nearly a different person overtime I see her, but it strangely endears her to me.


End file.
